This invention relates to nucleotide analogs capable of being attached to oligonucleotides and labeled for use as nucleic acid hybridization probes.
Such probes are used to detect DNA and, in some instances, RNA, characteristic of particular cells or microorganisms. Both isotopic and non-isotopic labeling methods have been used.